The Beginnings of a Bishokuya
The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, gradually covering the Teran Plains in its dull pink glow. Eventually, it's reach extended to a lone log cabin on the outskirts of the Teran Plains, where a white haired male was sleeping almost too peacefully on top of the roof. Feeling the warmth of an early morning embrace him, the individual that would be called Kaiō sat up and stretched his arms, staring into the distance with blinking eyes. "Aaah.. what a warm morning. I'd prefer it to be cooler though.. It was so hot last night that I chugged five bottles of water just in case.. Huh? Where'd they go?" Looking around, Kaiō just noticed that the bottles he'd emptied had actually rolled off the roof and now lay on the grass outside his house. Sighing, he jumped off and picked each one up on its own, carrying his load into his house. As he was far from any water sources, Kaiō would travel into the Teran forests in order to pick up water for the day. Pulling on his wave patterned shirt and green jacket, Kaiō packed his backpack with all of his empty bottles, slipping his feet into his boots as he left. "Time for my morning walk.. Maybe I should go a different route to see if I can find any clean Pear-serve Trees. I'm dying to try one of those pears... Ah, i'm so hungry.." With that last complaint, Kaiō began walking into the beginnings of a forest, straying from a path he'd worn himself while casually munching on an apple he pilfered from his bag, seeing as he had yet to eat any breakfast. When entering the forest, loud sounds of a beast roaring echoed through the area, almost as if it was in fear of something, causing many of the other animals to flee or fly away. After a few minutes of walking, Kaiō stopped, hearing the faint sound of a beastial cry. Looikng around, he noticed scores of birds fleeing in the opposite direction, flying away along with other smaller creatures. His immediate thought was to run, but an insatiable curious overtook that thought, causing him to run towards the sound, dodging around the multitudes of animals running away. The closer the young man got, the more intense and loud the beasts roar of fear echoed, added on with what sounded like the roar of a human as well. Kaiō immediately stopped, feeling slightly scared as the roar sounded more and more terrifying the closer he got. He thought to himself that he should run back to his house, but a small part of him decided to stay. This part slowly grew, as the thought of approaching the source became prominent. "I'm going to go there dammit! If I want to be a Bishokuya, I should get used to this kind of thing." And so, Kaiō, with a renewed feeling of courage, continued to run towards the sound, undaunted by what he might see. When he passed through, the view in front of him blew his mind. There was a panting pink-haired human, who was standing in front of a downed beast that was dead due to the stab mark that it received in it's chest. "Damn it all... This guy was slippery, but well worth the catch," the person muttered to himself before putting his hands together and slightly bowing in respect to the beast. "Hey, it's captured, you can come out now!" "Geez, you always have to yell out?" Kaiō looked over to where the voice came from, seeing a Blue Haired Woman come into the area, carrying a large backpack with her as she walked towards the beast. Standing in shock, Kaiō merely stood unmoving, his eyes blinking like that of an owl's, his brain trying to process what was occuring. Eventually, he felt like he should introduce himself since merely standing there served no purpose. Sighing, he walked forward, feeling slightly awkward as communicating with others was always something he found difficult. "Uh.. um.. hell-" As he walked forward talking, he tripped over a rock, not paying attention to his surroundings in the slightest. In an instant, the pink-haired Bishokuya turned around, taking a fighting stance as his intimidation soon appeared. "Who are you?!?" The man inquired, glaring at Kaiō. While he did that, the woman who came from her hiding place stopped and looked over to who her companion was yelling at, holding a defensive stance so she wouldn't be caught off guard. Grunting, he slowly got up only to feel an immense feeling of fear and dread, Deker's Intimidation freezing him in place out of sheer fear. He couldn't even open his mouth, so he merely stood there, unable to move an inch. After a minute, he managed to stutter out a reply in a hasty manner. "I-I-I-It's K-K-Kaiō!" The woman relaxed as she could tell that his fear was true, causing her to walk towards the pink-haired man and place her hand on his shoulder. It caused the intimidation to disappear, making him turn to her as she began walking towards him, kneeling down as her breast slightly moved. "Hey, take it easy, we're not gonna hurt you.." She remarked while moving her hand towards him, attempting to help him up. Sighing in relief, he grabbed her hand, using it to lever himself up. Dusting himself off, he purposely avoided Deker's gaze as he was still slightly afraid of him. Stretching, he looked at the woman and bowed, apologising and mumbling. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I merely followed a horde of animals running away because I was curious and I live around here so that's why I saw it all and yeah. oh dear i'm running my mouth again..." Blushing, he scratched his cheek with a finger, conscious of the verbal torrent he had spewed. Inhaling and exhaling, he proceeded to nervously and succinctly ask both of them a question: "If it's not too much trouble.. What are your names?" "You can call me Michelle, Mr. personality over there is Deker she remarked with a kind smile as her partner scoffed and went back to his kill. "So if you heard all the commotion, wouldn't the better idea be run away from it?" A little surprised at her logic, he realised that it would have indeed been the best option. Sighing, he took off his black glasses to clean them, revealing ocean blue eyes. As he cleaned, he talked. "Well, you are right but I just wanted to see what was going on and because I wanted to get used to these kind of situations because i'm aiming to become a Bishokuya. It's the least I can do for my parents who risked their lives for me." "Ha! Kid, you've got a long way to go if you even considering becoming a Bishokuya, especially if you got scared of me," Deker retorted, earning a glare from Michelle as she looked back at the person. "I think what he means is, why exactly choose this, especially when from the looks of it, you haven't had any training yet," Michelle inquired. Feeling a little disheartened, he rubbed the back of his head and sighed, mumbling."I don't rightly know to be honest. I never really thought it through. I'm really not too sure how you even become a Bishokuya since I spent a large amount of my life indoors, whether it be my bedroom or a hospital... I guess i'm not really cut out for becoming a Bishokuya, huh?" "Got that-" Deker was about to finish his sentence when a semi-large rock hit his head, knocking him down to the ground as he looked over to get a glare that made him slightly shiver in fear. "Well we're not exactly saying that, what we're saying is that it might be best that you find a mentor or someone who is a bishokuya to show you the ropes, get you trained. Contrary to belief, it was reckless to come out here alone, these beasts don't play for games," Michelle remarked. Staring at the rock in surprise, he blinked in shock for a few seconds before half-consciously mumbling the affirmitive. He had never thought of getting a mentor, but he had no idea who to ask or where to start. "Uh.. so.. Do you have any idea who'd make a good mentor? I'd look myself but I live pretty far from anywhere and i'm terrible with people so i'd probably end up looking stupid since I just tend to blab a lot. Oh damn i'm doing it again.."